A bál
by Vievin
Summary: pirates4ever Anglia és a Nagy Armada c. ficéhez írt apróbb kiegészítő történet, a spanyol-portugál fivérek hazatérését követő bált írja le két fejezetben.


**I. Az előkészületek**

- Hé, Antonio, minden kész? – futott oda Franciaország Spanyolországhoz, aki éppen Erzsébettel tárgyalt valamit.

- Parancsolsz? – fordult oda a fiú felvont szemöldökkel.

- Azt kérdeztem, hogy minden kész van-e, amit rád bíztam – ismételte el türelmesen Francis. A másik bólintott.

- Aha, csak még Riora várok, hogy megírja az utolsó pár meghívót. Itt a menü – nyomott a kezébe egy papírt. – Ez lesz az évszázad bálja.

- Ugyan, az ezredben sem lesz ehhez fogható! – legyintett Francis, húzott egyet lófarokba fogott haján, majd kacsintott egyet, és elrohant arra, amerről valami lármát hallott.

- Szóval, Elizabeth, küldj üzenetet a királyodnak, hogy őt is szívesen látjuk – fordult vissza a spanyol Magyarországnak. – És ne felejtsd el megmondani neki, hogy álarcosbál lesz!

- Rendben – írta föl noteszébe a másik ország. – Ha segítség kell, akkor nyugodtan számíthattok rám.

- Áh, hárman rendezzük Rioval és Francissal, meg néha besegít Lovino is. Meglátod, csodálatos lesz!

- Az azért kicsit furcsa, hogy ekkora bállal ünneplitek, hogy Arthur elvette tőled a címedet.

- Áh, Fülöp megígérte Istennek, hogy ha hazaterel minket – bökött az épp Poroszországgal veszekedő bátyja felé – akkor akkora bált rendez, hogy csodájára jár a fél világ.

- Ühüm – bólintott a magyar lány, és megigazgatta hosszú ruháját: még nem szokta meg a női viseleteket, mióta Poroszország hathatós segítségével rájött, hogy valójában a szebbik nemhez tartozik. – Roderichnek szóljak?

- Nyugodtan, II. Mátyás úgyis elmondaná neki. De ha megbocsátasz... – sietett el, hogy a bátyja és a porosz férfi közt húzódó, már-már verekedéssé fajuló nézeteltérést elsimítsa. Nos, békítő szavai csak olaj volt a tűzre, és Rio már az ingujját tűrte föl, amikor a porosz férfi egyszerűen eldőlt, mint egy zsák krumpli, amit egyébként épp bátyja, Németország hozott be (nem bírta nézni, ahogy a spanyolok vesződnek a zöldség konyhába szállításával). Mögötte a szadista vigyorát bocsánatkérő mosollyá alakító Magyarország állt, felemelt kezében egy serpenyő.

- E-Elizabeth? – nyögte Portugália. A lány zavartan a háta mögé rejtette az egyébként kissé vöröses szélű konyhai eszközt, és megint elmosolyodott.

- Bocsánat, csak úgy láttam, hogy szükség lenne némi segítségre.

- Nekem nem kellett volna segítség! – mondta Rio, de ebben a pillanatban vagy öt méterrel arrébb katapultálódott a szokásosnál is erősebben az oldalába vágódó Lovino miatt. A kisfiú által kicsapott ajtón ezután a nagyon dühösnek látszó II. Fülöp lépett be.

- Gyere vissza, te csirkefogó! Antonio! – kiáltotta. Spanyolország egy bocsánatkérő grimasszal futott oda királyához, és mélyen meghajolt.

- Felállhatsz – intett az uralkodó, mire a zöld szemű magában boldogan sóhajtva egyenesedett ki. Talán mégsem olyan mérges a királya...

- Miért nem vagy képes féken tartani Lovinot? – fakadt ki Fülöp. – Legalább ezen fontos esemény előtt!

- Elnézést kérek, igyekezni fogok – válaszolta a spanyol, miközben szemével máris Magyarországot kereste. Ha a lány sikerrel vigyázott az északi olaszra, a déli sem lesz akkora feladat számára...

- Rendben, rád hagyom – intett királyian Fülöp, majd elsietett, Antonio megkönnyebbülten fújt egyet, majd Erzsébet felé indult. A lány épp a serpenyőt adta vissza az ijedt konyhai segédnek, mutatva, hogy ha a vérfoltot lesikálja róla, már nem is látszik annyira a horpadás. (A dél-európai nagyot nyelt a gondolatra, hogy ezt talán tapasztalatból tudja.)

- Mi az? – fordult hirtelen felé a magyar, Antonio Lovino felé mutatott, aki most Riót kínozta cukorért.

- Mondd, Elisabeth, megtennél nekem egy szívességet? Dél-Olaszországra kéne felügyelni a bál előtt és alatt. Elvégre az északi félre is te vigyázol, habár ő lány... – Erzsébetet megrázta a hangtalan nevetés.

- Persze, persze – legyintett a spanyol felé és rögtön el is indult begyűjteni Lovinot. Antonio kinyújtózott – hajnal óta megállás nélkül szervezkedett – és Francis felé vette az irányt.

- Minden kész – jelentette ki a francia, majd belecsaptak egymás tenyerébe. Másnap lesz az évszázad (álarcos)bálja, gondolta Antonio, és elvigyorodott. Aki pedig elrontja... Majd kölcsönkéri Magyarországtól a serpenyőjét.

~Vievin, 2013. július 17-november 30.


End file.
